Riptide
by tee-and-rainbows
Summary: Octavia has Diyoza on her knees and Bellamy tries to convince her not to go through with killing her when Clarke arrives with shocking news. Written post 5x10 and without having seen any spoilers for 5x11.
1. Chapter 1

Bellamy reached the clearing just as Diyoza crumpled to the ground, Echo right behind him. "O, stop! She's not the enemy here, she's trying to help us!" he pleaded, his eyes flickering between the Eligius captain and the Wonkru guards, finally resting on his sister who was looming over the older woman, the tip of her sword resting against Diyoza's chest. The captain wouldn't be able to run, not after Octavia had slashed at her legs. Miller and the other soldiers were aiming their guns for good measure. Still, though, she was defiant, staring up at the girl with blood stained on her face.

"Why shouldn't I kill her? She sent missiles after us in the desert. She encouraged my people to defect. She is an enemy of Wonkru, and there is no place in this valley for her," Octavia said, not even gracing Bellamy with eye contact, instead staring down, meeting Diyoza's gaze instead. Echo stepped forward, and Bellamy dropped one of his hands to clutch at hers, shaking his head ever so slightly.

"Please, can we just talk about this?" he asked, although he didn't get the chance as they all heard footsteps approaching.

"Octavia, **stop**!" Clarke shouted, stopping just at the edge of the clearing, Madi right behind her. "You can't kill her. She's pregnant!"

Bellamy's eyes widened, and he glanced between his sister and the captain, then over at Echo who looked about as confused as he felt. Part of him was glad Clarke had shown up, but the moment he noticed the obvious tension in Octavia's shoulders that hadn't been there a moment ago, the drawn expression on her face, he knew something was wrong. More footsteps approached, and Bellamy turned, seeing the rest of his family. As they took in the scene before them, Harper clutched at Monty's arm, and Raven met Bellamy's gaze as they held a brief, but silent conversation. Raven nodded, and Bellamy squeezed Echo's hand. "Go," he muttered. She instantly understood and walked over to the others. He had a better shot of reaching Octavia without Echo at his side, as much as he hated to admit it. And if things went south, Echo could protect the others.

"My mother told me what happened, Octavia. In the bunker. During the Dark Year," Clarke continued. Although Bellamy was still watching his sister with concerned eyes, he was listening to Clarke's every word, hoping she had some sort of plan beyond this futile plea to whatever humanity was left in Blodreina. Madi was silent, glancing at the guards. He could almost see the wheels turning in her young brain as she no doubt worked on identifying the Grounder soldiers with the memories of the previous commanders guiding her.

"Shut up, Clarke," his sister growled, lifting her eyes from the injured Diyoza for the first time since Clarke had ran over and shooting a death glare at the blonde. Clarke merely shook her head.

"She told me about the children you murdered, for population control," Clarke continued, ignoring Octavia's obvious anger. This was new. Bellamy bit his lip, trying to imagine what that had been like for his sister, knowing about her own origins. Now the Wonkru soldiers were visibly uncomfortable.

"I'm warning you, Clarke, shut the hell up!" Octavia snapped, the tip of her sword shaking. It was barely perceptible, but Echo had trained Bellamy to notice every little thing about his opponents during their six years on the Ring. He could tell she was barely holding it together. Meanwhile, Diyoza was still huddled on the ground, clutching at the wound on her leg, trying to stop the bleeding. The irony of everything was that Diyoza wasn't even a threat, and McCreary was somewhere in the woods, no doubt plotting to kill Octavia on sight.

"I know you were pregnant, too."

Those magical words left Clarke's mouth, and Bellamy turned his head sharply, staring at her in shock. His sister, pregnant? He couldn't think of who, and then his thoughts were interrupted.

"Damnit, Clarke, don't do this to her!" Miller's voice rang out, almost protectively, and Bellamy glanced over at his former friend. At first, he almost believed it, but then he remembered Miller and Bryan. There was no way. It had probably been a random Grounder, then. Someone to warm her bed. A glance sideways at the others confirmed that they were thinking along the same lines as him, as Echo's hand was on the hilt of the dagger she had found and Raven was clutching at Emori's hand. Murphy met his gaze, his expression wooden.

He noticed with a sharp pang of panic that Miller had shifted, now aiming his gun above Dizoya's head, at Clarke instead. Octavia, though, was biting her lip. If he didn't know any better, if he didn't know Blodreina was completely in power, he could have sworn she was holding back tears. Bellamy kept glancing between Miller and his sister, taking a few steps sideways, trying to get in between Clarke and that gun, holding his hands up. "Okay, she'll stop," he said, cautiously, hoping to whatever god still existed in the world that Clarke cooperated with him. Miraculously, she stayed quiet, although he could just imagine the look on her face, the way she was probably biting her lip. "Just don't do this, please. O, I know you're in there-"

"Give up, Bellamy!" She cut him off, glaring at him with visible tears now on her cheeks. "She's an enemy of Wonkru, and she will die for it," she snapped, turning around and walking back to Miller. "Give me your gun. **Now**."

Miller didn't hesitate, lowering his gun and handing it over to Octavia. She turned back, facing the captain, her expression hardened again. "I'll give Clarke a chance to save your baby," she said, her voice low and threatening. Then she took aim.

Bellamy realized what she was doing. "No!" he cried out, racing forward, towards the injured woman on the ground. He heard the gunshot, heard a scream of "Bellamy!" although he couldn't tell who had screamed, and then he heard nothing.


	2. Chapter 2

_This is gonna be longer than I originally intended, folks! Also, it is officially canon divergent post 5x10, since the cannibal theorists were right haha._

* * *

She heard the gunshot, heard a scream of "Bellamy!" although she couldn't tell who had screamed, and then nothing else mattered. Echo could feel someone trying to hold her back, but she wrenched her arm out of their grip and bolted towards him, blocking out everything except the single thought - she needed to know if he was okay. The world spun around her as she ran and collapsed at Bellamy's side, instantly reaching to find where the bullet had struck him.

"Bellamy? Bellamy, can you hear me?" she asked frantically, finally finding the spot on his shoulder where blood was already seeping through his clothing. He made a small noise, and Echo bit her lip. "Don't try to talk, okay? I'm here, it's okay, I promise." She continued rambling, pressing her hand over the wound to try and stop the bleeding. The roaring in her ears began to die down and she became aware of more figures approaching. Harper crouched down first, next to her, wordlessly handing her a balled up piece of fabric that she vaguely recognized as being a piece of Monty's shirt.

Echo took it and pressed it against the wound, squeezing her eyes together even as Harper wrapped her arm around her shoulders. The gesture was enough to bring Echo back to reality and she looked up, towards Octavia, the ghost of a scream still on the dictator's lips. With a pang, Echo realized she looked almost horrified by what she had done, still holding the gun. Miller stepped forward, gently taking it from her, and Echo watched as Octavia took a single, shaky step forward. Instantly, Murphy was standing between her and the trio on the ground.

"Not one step," he warned, his head high. Emori stepped forward, joining him, and Echo bit her lip. She looked around, seeing Raven standing with Clarke. Both girls had wide eyes, and Raven's hand was on Clarke's shoulder. Echo could tell Clarke wanted to run over, and she appreciated Raven in that moment. Meanwhile, Monty was crouched next to Diyoza, who had a dazed expression, as though she was trying to process what had just happened. Everyone was doing their part to manage the situation. That was what she appreciated about her family the most.

She heard Bellamy groan and instantly focused back on him. Harper had taken over holding the cloth against his shoulder, so she was able to wipe her hands on her jacket before gently running her fingers through his hair. "Shhh, it's okay," she whispered, bending down and pressing a soft kiss to his forehead. " _Ai hod yu in_ , stay with me Bellamy."

"I need to see him," she heard Clarke's voice, suddenly. Echo glanced up, at the blonde, fighting to keep her face clear of the amount of emotion she was feeling. She made eye contact with Raven who gave a single, barely perceptible nod. Echo sighed and glanced down at her hands that were, despite her best efforts, still marked with blood - _Bellamy's blood_ \- then back up at Raven. She gave a nod of her own, and watched as Raven dropped her hand from Clarke's shoulder.

Clarke immediately ran forward, dropping to her knees on the other side of Bellamy. Harper lifted her hands and let her fuss with Bellamy while Echo shifted to the side, still gently carding her fingers through his hair.

The blonde rambled about what they needed to do, but Echo heard none of it. Instead, she had turned her attention back towards Octavia. It seemed appropriate to call her that instead of Blodreina, especially when she looked like she was barely holding back tears. Her Wonkru guards were standing, their guns still raised, yet they looked like they didn't know what to do.

"We should take him inside," Clarke's voice interrupted her thoughts once again, and Echo glanced sideways at her. Clarke's lips were pursed. "McCreary's men are still out there, and I need to get him on a table or something." It was smart, Echo had to admit. It would be better to get out of the open. But where could they go?

"The church is closest," a small voice spoke up. It was Madi, standing at Clarke's shoulder, although she was watching the Wonkru men with a strange expression on her face. Clarke nodded, rising to her feet.

"Murphy!" she called. The boy in question glanced over his shoulder at her, an eyebrow raised in question, and she continued. "You and Monty help Diyoza. I'll look at her leg once Bellamy's stabilized," Clarke ordered. Neither boy moved. Instead, they looked to Raven, who was standing just behind Clarke and Madi. Raven bit her lip, glancing over at the captain. Footsteps approached the clearing and everyone tensed until Shaw stepped out from behind a tree. His eyes widened at the scene, but just as quickly, he composed himself.

"I saw two of McCreary's men over there," he said, pointing over his shoulder with his thumb. Raven sighed, then glanced between Clarke, Echo, Murphy, and Monty.

"Might as well bring her in with us. Least we could do after she helped us," she commented, offhand, "Shaw, can you help the boys with Diyoza?" she asked. The three boys nodded in quick succession and helped the injured woman to her feet. Monty told Shaw where they were going, and Harper and Emori went with them.

Now came the hard part. Echo rose to her feet, turning to face Octavia. "I don't think we can carry him alone," she said, managing to stop her voice from wavering. Ignoring the whispered " _What are you doing?_ " from behind her, she continued. "You did this to him. Help us fix it."

Echo kept solid eye contact with Octavia until the younger girl blinked, glancing down at the ground. She raised a hand and her men lowered their guns finally. Miller looked almost as concerned as Octavia did, and at a whispered command, he was turning to the others and asking two to follow him.

"I want to come," Octavia spoke for the first time since she had screamed out her brother's name, "I want to come and make sure he… he makes it," she added. Echo narrowed her eyes, but the look in the younger girl's face was one of genuine fear, something she hadn't seen in Blodreina yet. Clarke started to speak behind her, and Echo whirled around, shaking her head. Thankfully, Raven stepped in, putting a hand on Clarke's shoulder once again as Miller directed his two men to carefully pick up Bellamy, who, much to Echo's dismay, had slipped into unconsciousness.

"The church, right?" Miller asked, looking at Clarke who gave a curt nod. Echo wrapped her arms around herself, walking over to Raven who slid an arm over her shoulder. "Come if you want, but we're not leaving you alone once we get there," she shot over her shoulder at Octavia. She didn't bother looking for the reaction, instead stepping up next to the men holding Bellamy. She didn't even make eye contact with Clarke, who was standing on the other side, instead focusing all of her attention on her boyfriend.

"Hey," Raven whispered, leaning her head on Echo's shoulder, "he'll be alright, okay? He's pulled through worse." Echo nodded, reaching up and squeezing one of Raven's hands.

"I know. I just…" she couldn't finish her thought, instead letting go of Raven's hand and grabbing hold of Bellamy's. She interlocked their fingers, blocking out everything except the comforting embrace of her best friend and the limp form of her boyfriend. The rest of Octavia's men guarded them, and the girl herself walked behind them until they reached the church.


End file.
